halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Covenant Super Battleship
Canon Friendliness This already exists in canon. -- On it's own?? Ok, that is just stupid.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :It's not "stupid", it's "''UB3R!!!" (but maybe too "UB3R!!!"...). 22:57, 17 November 2007 (UTC) It is impossible. It is stated in The Fall of Reach that it takes several Covenant Capital Ships to glass a planet. This is due to the fact that they always move in a straight line formation and simply fire their weapons into the ground. it would take at least 15 ships of any class to glass a planet, and even then it takes a few hours. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:06, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Didn't one Covenant ship glass Harvest? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) It never said how many ships. It would have been impossible for the Brute ship that landed on Harvest, due to the fact that Mac badly damaged it and most of its weapons were disabled by the elites. They probably called in backup after the battle. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) The Supercarrier has more advanced weapons, and it's 'glassing' weapon is three times the size of the one equiped on the Assualt Carrier. As well as having more than one, it has THREE. Even then, once an area has been glassed, it ignites combustibles burning a 'wake' behind the glassing. Something like this: → → → ° → → → with the 'O' being the 'glasser', this ship ''CAN decimate an entire planet in fifteen minutes, proven by the combustibles spreading nonstop. Scarab-Grunt 11:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Impossible, it would have to be lightspeed which is also impossible due to size. And even if it did what you suggest, it would take hours. And there already is such thing as a Supercarrier only not that powerful. And if the Covenant had such technology, the Covenant would already have won.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 18:18, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Note: they WERE winning, and only one thing stopped them from annialating the humans was: Their civil war. But even then, the Covenant Loyalists almost destroyed them anyway, proven on the Beastiary, the only humans left were the survivors on earth, which out of billions, only 200 million survived. As well as there aren't very many of the ships, it's not like you would see lots of them in every fleet, few were even built due to massive size and all the materials needed to construct one. The humans rarely saw one, if fact the most they ever saw was ONE. (Name Listed on Article) Scarab-Grunt 11:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Fifteen minutes is still rididculous.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 18:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) One ship glassing a whole planet? The Covenant Glassing Doctrine says to have a bunch of them, divide the planet into a grid, and bomb each grid. That takes hours! -- -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 18:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) NOTE I think I should clearly outline the reasons: #There is already a Super Carrier class in the Covenant. Imperial Admiral 'Watinree commanded from a Super carrier. #It is impossible to glass a planet within 15 minutes. A fleet of over 20 Covenant ships took at least an hour to glass Jericho IV. #The Covenant do not have the tech to glass something in 15 minutes. They only imitated the Forerunner tech, so they did not invent anything new. Those are the reasons. Fix them, or this article will be turned into a Halopedia page. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 18:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) You mean a Halofanon mini page.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 18:59, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Yep. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 19:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) You have not made yourself specific enough for me to FIX anything, so, if you MUST change it, please offer ideas. We did.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Not Specific enough. Scarab-Grunt It takes about 20 ships about an hour to glass a planet. The name of ship is taken, and the Covenant don't invent anything new, they take it off Forerunners.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 19:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) 20 CCS-Class Battlecruisers. Scarab-Grunt Dude, we gave you all of the info on what is wrong. Just change the name, and take away the 'can glass a planet on own" thing and it will be fine. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Even if it wasn't on it's own, it would take an hour or more.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Does this mean i have to change title too? Scarab-Grunt Yep. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:11, 19 November 2007 (UTC) to what, and how do i do that? Scarab-Grunt Change it to whatever you like, just don't try Ultra Carrier, it's already taken. -- To rename a page, click on the "move" button, then fill out the mini-form on the page. 23:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) There, it's new name is Super Battleship, and time for glassing is fifty minutes on it's own. Better? Scarab-Grunt GaH! I cannot believe I forgot! The NOVA fusion nuclear warhead is a WMD used by the humans only. The covenant doesn't have it. Sorry, but that measn I must place the NCF tag until it is fixed. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:09, 20 November 2007 (UTC) NOT I put a Pinch Fusion reactor core not NOVA, that is a countermeasure, or the NOVA bomb. Scarab-Grunt 03:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Canon Friendliness Even 55 minutes is still insane, even considering the alleged technology it has. Basically, the wave of glass would take time to spread. Taking 55 minutes to spread across a planet is insane. It takes five hours to drive across my home state of Arizona at 80 miles per hour! We're talking about combustables traveling something at something like 4000 miles per hour in order to make it all the way around a planet (2000 miles per hour since the waves go in both directions). That is absultely insane. Furthermore, the Sublime Transcendence is not a Super Battle Ship. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:42, 23 November 2007 (UTC) There, i put two hours, and Basilisk as a ship, happy? Scarab-Grunt 05:13, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Don't forget, planet sizes vary. It may be able to take out a certain planet in two hours, but against a much larger planet, that is impossible. --Kebath 'Holoree 05:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Fine it's fixed, i put two-six hours depending on size, satisfied? Scarab-Grunt 05:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I am. Not sure of the others. --Kebath 'Holoree 05:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Other articles? Scarab-Grunt 05:30, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I'm fine, but I don't get as technical as others. -- I think the time for a covenant ship to glass a planet depends not only on the planet size and power of the weapons, but even on the planet itself. For example, if in the planet there is an industial or military UNSC colony( or of another race) hitting critical structures as for example nuclear reactors or any energy generator and causing an overload would probably help, as even natural circumstances of any kind (supervulcans, for example). I don't think it does matter for the covenant if they glass all the planet using only their weaponry or help themselves with what the planet has, because the result is the same: a planet inabitable, withou any form of life, destroyed.AdmiralAckerson 10:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC)